In Another Life
by NatyLeao
Summary: Rogan. Just like the title says In Another Life... They are in a kingdom...Many years ago!
1. Prologue

Declaimer: I own nothing… But I wish I could own Matt (Logan) - Hot

**

* * *

**

**In Another Life**

Once upon a time in kingdom far away lived a Princess she was called _Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden_, she was in love with the profession of Journalism, she was always reading or writing…

Lorelai Leigh or better yet let's call her Rory her nickname, you maybe asking yourself "How the hell Rory comes from the name Lorelai? Let's just call her Lorelai!" Well sorry but we can't do that, you see, her mother's name is _Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Hayden_ so would cause some trouble calling her Lorelai… well where I was? Oh yes, describing Rory…

Rory was the sweetest girl in the entire kingdom, always kind… She was tall, had a long brown hair, her skin like white porcelain, and for last (but not less important) she had beautiful blue eyes (just like her Mom) and according to her humor they could be bright as the sky in the morning of a beautiful spring day or dark as the night of a cold winter.

Rory was the daughter of the King _Christopher Hayden_, Chris was a wonderful father always present, no matter what he family always came first, and he was also the best husband a woman could wish for… The only thing that was missing was a male heir, but that never came Lorelai gave him only Rory.

Rory's best friend was Paris, a blond girl very smart and sometimes to much competitive, but always that Rory need anything Paris was there, Rory was the only one that could "control" Paris…

Christopher lost all hopes of having a male heir when Rory was 16 years old because Lorelai had a miscarriage, and the doctor told that due to some complications she couldn't have any more children. Seeing no other option he made a marriage contract with the neighbor kingdom, so when Rory became 19 years old she should marry the 22 years old Tristan Dugrey, the younger Prince of the Dugrey dynasty.

Chris and Daniel (Tristan's father) combined that Tristan and Rory should meet six months before Rory turn 19 years old. Chris fearing his daughter reaction, resolve just to tell her the week before the day of the introduction.

* * *

In a beautiful light pink room Rory was still sleeping, her bed was a wood king size bed with curtains all around, the sheets was of Egypt silk, the floor was covered with a fluffy white carpet. There was also a big white fireplace and beside there was a gigantic bookshelf with books of all kinds, there was two comfort chairs and a large couch, there was a mirror near the closet.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of the kingdom…

It was still dawn, when we could see some one jump out of a window, it was a man, very handsome, with an escutural, incredible body, and a charming face, and he had a messy blond hair, an enigmatic smirk print in his face, and mysterious hazel eyes but sometimes look like chocolate or in a very light day, if you really pay attention, looking inside them you could see a bit of green. You could lose yourself looking at him… In one word to describe him: Steamy.

And a lot of ladies lose… themselves, like the owner of that window, yeah she was what you are thinking, but she was not the only one...

Well finally his name… Logan Huntzberger, he was the son of Mitchum Huntzberger the overlord of all the journals of the kingdom.

So like you can imagine Logan was very rich. Part of the aristocracy, he was very cocky, spoiled, some times he look like a brat but some thing that no one could deny was his ability with women… Yeah he was quite a ladies man. He was also very intelligent, a wonderful writer when he wished.

Mitchum was never a current father always absent, he there for his family almost never were in the royals parties, Mitchum was a workaholic.

Unfortunate of Mitchum's children, I mean his children grew up with every thing some one could wish for except the love of their father. Mitchum's family was just him, his wife Shira Huntzberger and their children Logan and Honor Huntzberger.

* * *

Coming back to the story…

Logan got home safe (without anyone knowing that he had been out all night long). He climbs up his window and got inside of his room, and let out a breath relived knowing that of no one had caught him (or he thought so).

"Uh hum…" he heard somebody cleaning up their throat. He jumped of the sound, he turned around to see somebody coming out of the shadow.

"Honor! Do you wanna kill me? God… You scared me to death, I thought was mom or dad…" he looked relieved when he saw it was just his sister. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"What do you think? Waiting for you dumbest" She replied with an angry voice "Are you crazy? I see, you were with Sarah Fellon again… For god's sake, baby bro, she is married with daddy's friend".

"So what? Like I'm the first she cheats her husband with! Anyhow, how do you know that I was with her?" He asked surprised.

"Come on who else uses this horrible perfume, and this extremely red lipstick? That you had all over your face!" She now really looked pissed off "And if her husband had come from his trip early, you could be dead right now!"

"Honor I really appreciated your concern" In every word the sarcasm was growing "Honor, I'm 20 years old there for I think I can take care of myself and besides like you seems to forget let me remind you I overcome, sway the sword and I shoot extremely well" He said ending the discussion

"Now if you excuse me if had some sleep to catch up, bye sis see you in the morning" He said awhile pushing Honor out of his room.

* * *

"Good morning mine-me" Said Lorelai while entering in her daughter's room.

Nothing comes in response, she puts the tray with a hot liquid besides the bed. And sits on the edge of the bed

"Come on wake up sunshine!" Lorelai says in an exciting voice.

"Urhh… Sleep good… Light bed" It all you can hear when Rory face is deep in the pillow.

"Come on hun tomorrow is your birthday, you are turning 18 years old!"

"Tomorrow… the key word is tomorrow" She says while sitting up in her bed "Now coffee?"

Lorelai hands to her one really big cup of coffee

"Here you go"

"Thanks mom" Rory replied

"You're welcome" Lorelai says, gets up kiss her daughter head, and is proceeding towards the door and says "Your father is not home until late tonight… " She winks and goes.

* * *

Rory is walking near the lake in a mob cloth, she's looking for a place with peace where she could enjoy her read… She sees a big tree, with a great view and shadow, there was perfect, quite but no so much and fresh… Rory catch her book and start reading (in her dad's kingdom everybody had a great education so it was normal the common people read).

Logan is heading up to his favorite spot in the entire kingdom… One tree near the lake…

* * *

**Author's note:** So this is my first fic… What do you guys fic should I continue? Please review... I really need support… And if you had any ideas fell free to say! 


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

When Logan was coming near "his" tree he realize that someone was already there, hum, for the clothes was just a plebeian girl…

"Excuse me" Logan said with an annoying voice.

Nothing… the girl even look up from her book, he wasn't used to be ignored…

He knelt beside the girl and spoke close to her ear…

"Hum, nice book… I am reading of the same kind sometime ago"

She gasped in surprised "Do you wanna… god make a noise or something!" She look at his mischievously eyes so close of her… Geez he was gorgeous…

"Sorry… but you see we have a problem… You are sitting in my tree" He said looking at her eyes… God, she was… No words, he had never seen someone with so light blue eyes, and such an angelical face.

"Well I didn't see your name on it"

"You don't know my name, so you couldn't have seen. I'm Logan by the way" He took her hand and kissed the top.

"Rory and I'm not leaving I get here first!"

Logan was a bit surprised she evens blush or anything like the others… He decides to play the "charming" one.

"Alright then, I will sit here next to you and wait for you to finish your reading" He said in a wit way.

"Patience, I like that in a stranger..." Rory said in a mocking tone

"Stranger? I'm not a stranger, at least you are not for me"

"We just meet a couple minutes ago!"

"Oh, you mean that I just discover your name moments ago, but already know you"

"You do?" Oh great he already know that I'm the princess…

"Yes I see you every day in my dreams"

"You're crazy… "

"What you don't like crazy people? You know is good to crazy thinks sometimes…"

"Well and if I'm real crazy you would be in trouble, mister. You can't just to come up to somebody that you even know and start this insane conversation. That I have no idea how I'm in that to, because I'm talking with you… "

Men she sure knows how to ramble… And it wasn't annoying it was sweet and he really hates girls that just couldn't shut up, but she was cute.

"… So why am I talking to you?"

"Because I'm cute?" he said smirking

"If you had said cocky you would be right, so no wrong answer. And could you stop doing that it's annoying!"

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like you gonna jump on me in any instant"

"You wouldn't like that?"

She get up pick up her things and was going away…But he grab her by the wrist

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm not that kind of girl… that was very rude"

He was a bit shocked I'm she was what 18,19 years old and with this clothes he was sure se was just a mob, a maid in some house so he just assume that… He was wrong

"I'm sorry, please don't go…" he sounded sincere.

"I can't stay anyway; I'm late to meet a friend"

He face faded… "But I really like this tree, maybe I came back tomorrow, Bye Logan"

He smiled at her "Bye Rory"

He what her go away … This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship or some thing else at least he hoped. And she too.

* * *

"Where the hell are Rory… she was supposed to meet me here half hour ago" Was thinking a very confuse Paris "She is never late. Oh my God… Some thing happened maybe she was kidnapped or someone in her family or…"

"Hey Paris" Said a tired Rory from her little run.

"Rory!" Paris get up and hugs Rory "Thank god you are alright! Wait, you are alright?" She asked letting Rory breath.

"Yeah I'm okay" Said a very smiling Rory

"So WHY THE HELL YOU LEAVE ME HERE WAINTING FOR YOU FOR 45 MINUTES AND 23 SECONDS?"

"I was taking a nap…" She looked at Paris with her Bambi eyes "Sorry"

Paris looked strait at her blue eyes, a little suspicious, but let it pass…

* * *

Here you go… smaller I know, but I'm so messed up right now you see I'm in my senior year of my high school, and on Saturday I just had a test, and from 15 days from today I will have another…

They are 80 questions. 10 of each subject(math, chemistry, physics, biology, geography, history, English, Portuguese, literature and redaction)… And let me tell you something I'm doing very very bad. So Sorry about this chapter, the next one will be better stick with me…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything... I know sad.

* * *

One week later

Huntzberger's Mansion

Honor is just walking in her brother's room

"You don't know the latest, just see, Marie Carterson was abandoned by her husband, John, you know him, he is that guy that plays cards with dad every Monday after work. Any way he left home because of his mistress demanded, she or poor Marie, and that thing, leave his wife and kids for that bitch who sleeps with anyone who uses pants, yeah I know that you like Mimi, just because she opens her legs to you too. But back to the point, Mimi, God this is even her real name? Logan! Are you even listening to me?"

"That sounds great" He said, and didn't even knew what Honor was rambling about , his mind was in another world, the world where there was only him and that beautiful girl that he sees every day on his tree, that gorgeous girl, so innocent he never ever had acquaintance some like her. Rory was unique, and was his, entire. Okay, she wasn't his… yet. He thought smiling to himself.

"Helloooo, earth calling Logan…"Honor said whiling shaking her hand in front of Logan's eyes.

"Ah… Honor! You are here for how long?"

"Oh, gezz… forget, I'm going to my room GOODBYE." When he was about to said something it was too late his sister was already gone, and by the way she closed the door her humor wasn't very pleasant.

* * *

Rory's room

I just can't wait for see Logan again, he is so… I don't know how to describe him, god I like him so much; he is so different of those preppy boys that always are trying to get me, like I am some object. They aren't all bad I know that, but I was so disappointed after my boyfriend Dean cheat on me also Jess, oh Jess always the bad boy. As I'm remember of those I just realize Logan is both of them, but only with the best qualities (what I most liked) of each one… Logan is perfect for me, oh God if only I wasn't so shyness. If only

"Logan"

Rory sigh without realize she was saying out loud…

"What did you said honey?" asks Lorelai

"Momma what are you doing here?" She says a little surprise

"Well I'm here for we two play the piano together!" Lorelai says smiling "I miss so much us being together alone singing, playing, talking just us. Soooo what do you say? Let's get the maids a headache?"

"Just you mom give them a headache, I sing perfectly"

"Someone's ego is getting too big for two persons stays in the same room." Lorelai gets up pushes Rory up "Came on let's go"

The both leave the room in the direction of the living room laughing.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay sorry for the delay, but my computer got virus plus I am little out of let's say cool ideas so if you have some please send me! And because of my delay I will put another update this week! So am I forgiven? 


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone who reads this story...

I recived a review telling that my grammar really sucks, so I'm looking for a beta...

Someone to help me...

If someone is wants send me a massage... .

I was thinking if you sparxx27 could be mine beta?


End file.
